


His child

by Wtchy_Go7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Cottagecore Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I got bored, I'll add more tags soemday, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Oh wait, i just wanna write something, no beta we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtchy_Go7/pseuds/Wtchy_Go7
Summary: Dream finds a child in the forest and tries to figure out what he's gonna do.(Aka. Me getting bored)This is inspire by trxthhurts' fic called Bad parents trying to be good
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	His child

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly happy with this idea not really satisfied with this chapter but still.
> 
> First fic where there is a literal baby in it pog

He walks down the forest taking in the sounds of nature, He froze hearing a cry. Without hesitation he ran to the direction of the sound. 

His eyes widened seeing two bodies and a small one near some bushes. The small one seems to be alive. a groan sounded, 'Zombie..' He thought taking out his axe. with a swift motion the zombie is down.

He sighed and went to the small one. He picks it up as it cried, He smiled softly "I got you.." He muttered bouncing the child, a few minutes later they calmed down. He looks down at the bodies and then back at the baby. "You poor thing.." He said turning around. HE placed some cobblestone. "I'll be back to bury them.." HE said to himself walking away, holding the sleeping child close to his chest.

He made it to his base without getting spotted. He pressed a button and the wall in front of him parted to reveal stairs going down. He took the button and went down. at the end of the stairs there is a lever which he pulled to close the entrance. He looks back down at the child, He sighed seeing them still asleep. He brought the child to his room and gently lays them down on the bed

He sighed not knowing what to do. He took out his communicator having someone in mind that could help him.

_**[Dream: Hey Phil?]** _

_**[Philza: Ye?]** _

_**[Dream: I kinda need help]** _

_**[Philza: I'm at Techno's house, You can come over]** _

_**[Dream: Alright on my way]** _

_**[Dream: and thanks]** _

_**[Philza: Np]** _

Dream looks down at the baby to see them awake staring at him. He smiled picking them up, "Before we go best to know your gender" He muttered laying the baby back down and taking off the cloth wrapped around them. "huh..A girl" He simply said picking the baby back up.

"Gu..." The baby gurgles. He chuckled as she open and closes her hands.

============

He went through his closet looking for his old cloak. He turned to the child who is now clean. He held out two cloaks one blue and the other white. "Pick" He simply said. The child looked at both of them, She makes graby hands to the blue one making Dream giggle.

He walks over after throwing the other cloak back in the closet. He dressed her up nicely.

Dream stepped back to look at her. She smiled at him "Ga gurrr!!" She exclaimed. He laughed "What does that supposed to mean?" He said raising a brow. His communicator buzzed making him jump.

_**[Philza: Where are you?]** _

'oh right...forgot' He thought replying

_**[Dream: Sorry got caught up with something]** _

_**[Philza: It's alright]** _

Dream sighed taking a ribbon out of his drawer. He wrapped the ribbon around her waist. She looks up at him tilting her head. "What with you wearing that big dress shirt and letting it hang like a curtain, Nah" He picks her up as she giggles. He puts his mask on walking out.

He closed the exit to his base, He holds on to the child as he got on his horse. "To Techno's house"

The child kept squirming around getting impatient. "oh come one now...We're almost there" He said. Who ever thought holding a baby with one hand while riding the horse is this hard.

===========

Phil sat on his chair reading a book when one of his sons came down. "Why are you still awake?" He asked raising a brow. "I could say the same to you" His son replied drinking a glass of water.

"Seriously tho why are you awake" His son said sitting down. "Well Techno, I'm waiting for someone" Phil replied putting his book down. "Oh?" Was the only response. They looked up to see The child and Wilbur running down the stairs yelling at each other

"Daaaadddddd TOMMY LOST MY GUITAR PICK" Wilbur yelled running over to his dad. "For fuck sake Wilbur you have like hundreds of those" Phil said with a laugh. "Yea Wilbur you shouldn't be whining you're older than me!" Tommy taunted making Wilbur tackle him.

"Should we break this up?" Techno asked watching his brothers. Phil shrug "Eh...They'll get tired"

They perked up when they herd a neigh followed by a knock on the door. "Oh good he's here" Phil said standing up. "Who's there?" Wilbur asked sitting up from the floor after pushing Tommy off him. "It's Dream" Phil replied opening the door.

He was met with two sets of green eyes looking at him. "Hey" Dream greeted adjusting his hold on to the child in his arms. She stares at Phil and then back at Dream as if asking who the older is. Phil to say the least was not expecting this. "can we come in?" Dream snapped him out of his thoughts

"Yea yea..Come in" He stepped aside to let the Green man in. Dream nods at him as a thank you. "What's with the kid?" Tommy piped up.

"And what's her name?" Wilbur asked joining the conversation. "Selene.." Dream simply replied, Now he'll be lying if he said he didn't think that name on the spot. "So..Anyway Phil I need your help" He said turning to the winged man.

**Author's Note:**

> a fic where there is child nice! I loved writing this!
> 
> I just spedran it so it looks like this


End file.
